What the Black Pearl really is Is freedom
by hollow-ambitions
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow's take on what freedom is.


**". . What the Black ****Pearl**** _really is. . . -Is freedom. . ."_**

Freedom. . . Something all of us crave for, but few of us have.

            Freedom, to some, means a getaway from life . . . a temporary relief. . . But freedom, to others, is something to fear; something to look down upon. 

But freedom, to him, was who he was. . . Freedom was the sea and his ship.

            He ignored those who looked down upon freedom; those who snorted at it, saying freedom gave its individuals too much power. . . Too much space. . .

It also gave many, including him, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, a reason to keep on going.

            His freedom sailed silently across his first love. He smiled and brushed a hand over the wheel, touching the wood as if it were fragile glass. 

Because to him, it _was_.

            Overhead, thousands upon thousands of stars twinkled brilliantly; the large pale full moon sitting lazily directly in front of his freedom . . . as if guiding her, keeping her on her gentle course. He rose his gaze and peered out over his silent first love, always loving how hushed she was at night; how calm, how peaceful. How free. 

            "Cap'n?" He smiled at the voice, but didn't turn around, kept his gaze on the shining surface of his first love that the moon seemed to highlight.    He heard footsteps come towards him and the voice taking its place beside him, looking out over the calm highlighted sea as well.

            "Ye should be in bed, Cap'n, Sparrow," she said softly, looking briefly over at him. "'Tis late, ye know." Jack continued to rest his hands gently atop his freedoms wheel, tearing his gaze away from the sparkling surface and grinning in his usual characteristic way.

            "Aye, it 'tis, yes, tha's why I'm wonderin' why you're stil' awake." Ana-Maria shrugged and smirked.

            "Couldn't sleep," she answered softly and Jack nodded in agreement, turning his attention back to the shining sea. The two stood in comfortable silence for a few moments longer, both lost in thought, until Ana-Maria broke it.

            "Ya miss 'im." It wasn't a question, and Jack looked over at her, taken aback. 

            "Miss who, love?"

            "Mr. Turner and Miss. Swann," Ana-Maria said, looking at Jack and smiling slightly. "Ye miss 'im, don' try ta deny it, Jack." Jack stood up straight and flashed her a gold-toothed smile.

            "Aye, love," he agreed. "I jus can't help but wonder if young Mr. Turner is aware of what he's missin' out on." He noticed Ana-Maria's confused expression and grinned again, gesturing towards the sea. "That, love, the sea. Freedom." Jack's eyes gleamed; shining almost as much as his love was. 

            "May'be he does, Cap'n," Ana-Maria said softly. "Ye saw 'is expression as we sailed 'way. . . May'be he does." Jack turned to look at her, eyes clouding over with confusion and she just laughed softly. "Get some sleep, Cap'n Sparrow." Jack watched her walk away for a few seconds before returning his gaze to the sea again, still sparkling, still silent. . . Still free. He smiled in his characteristic way, throwing his arms in the air as he spoke.

            "Perhaps ye do, William Turner," he lowered his arms and looked seriously out over the sparkling surface. He sighed and rested his hands on the wheel again, still acting as if it were fragile glass. "Perhaps ye do," his voice was softer. "If ye ever change your mind, mate. . . Ever want. . .- _Need to experience freedom. . . Ye know there's always a place on me crew. . ." He lowered his eyes, smiling at the wheel, running his hand over it gently. ". . . On me freedom." _

Looking back at the surface of the water, he smiled when he realized it was sparkling brighter. 

**AN:** **This was my first attempt at PotC fiction. . . and I don't think I did a pretty good job. I think both Jack and Ana-Maria were _way_ out of character. . . Not to mention the fact that this doesn't make sense. Oh well, I'll get better, I promise! Please R/R! :)**

**AN**** 2 (added ****10/3/03**): Merely reposted to fix HTML and what not. That is all.****


End file.
